


Hammer Time

by Shippings_galore



Series: Pinterest Ideas [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Natasha & Bucky are smart, Natasha was always right, Pinterest idea, Steve and Tony are worthy, They should always listen to her, Together they are perfect, everyone ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7932919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shippings_galore/pseuds/Shippings_galore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a dare. It was always a dare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hammer Time

"Do it. I dared you. You guys have to do it." Natasha said as she swirled her drink around.

"We've already tried this, Nat. It isn't going to work." Tony complained from his seat across from her.

"But not together." Bucky chimed in from his sprawling position on the floor.

"Shut it, Buckaroo. You weren't even here." Tony snapped back as he stretched on his position on his couch. His feet were thrown on top of Steve's lap and his head was sitting on top of Bruce's lap.

"I saw the video." Bucky shrugged.

"Friday!" Tony groaned loudly.

"He asked, boss. You told me to help out the Avengers in any way I can. I helped." Friday said smugly.

"Ugh whatever." Tony muttered.

"50 bucks says they can't lift it." Clint exclaimed.

"50 bucks says they can." Bucky smiled sweetly.

"Are we placing a bet to if they are worthy together?" Thor asked.

"Yep." Natasha nodded.

"I bet a jar of Asgardian mead that they will not be able to lift it!" Thor exclaimed.

"Oh it's on. Who thinks they won't be able to lift it." Clint says as he lifts his hand.

Everyone with the exception of Natasha and Bucky raises their hand.

"Alright. Do it boys." Natasha waved her hand towards the direction of Thor's hammer sitting on the coffee table.

"This is a bit childish, is it not?" Wanda asked out loud.

"We are childish, Wands." Sam says.

"Not like you, jackass. You're terrible at being serious." Bucky snaps.

"At least I'm better then you." Sam snaps back and kicks Bucky on his metal arm lightly.

"Hey hey hey! Careful. I got some updates to do to that stupid arm." Tony shot up from his seat.

"You think my arm is stupid, Stark?" Bucky asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I think you're stupid. Your arm is awesome." Tony smirked.

"Well it looks like I'm not letting you mess with my arm anymore." Bucky smiled slyly.

"And who's the one who needs and wants the updates?" Tony asked.

Bucky's face fell in realization.

"Thought so. Come on Cap. Let's see if we can do this." Tony said and lifted his hand up.

There was a small whizzing sound and suddenly, a metal glove was flying through the air, wrapping itself on Tony's arm. Steve stood up and walked to the hammer.

"Alright." Steve said and cracked his knuckles just as Tony walked to him.

"Ready, old man?" Tony teased as he wrapped his metal hand around the handle.

"Ready when you are, shellhead." Steve smirked and took hold of the hammer.

They hesitated for a little bit before quickly yanking up.

"Holy fucking shit!" Clint yelled.

"I fucking knew it." Natasha smirked.

"Pay up bitch." Bucky snapped at Sam, who looked dumb founded.

"Oh my god." Tony muttered in amazement before his lips stretched in to a huge grin.

"It worked." Steve grinned also.

They glanced at each other before looking up at the hammer they had lifted together.

"But... How?" Wanda tilted her head to the side.

"That is easily explainable. Tony could not lift it by himself. And Steve could not lift it either. But together, they are perfect. Together they can lift it together, because they are worthy. Without each other, they are incomplete." Vision explained.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked.

"It means you two are practically soulmates." Natasha said just as the two men placed the hammer down, "Your personalities, though it seems shocking, go in sync. Which is why a fight between you two always affects all of us. You guys are made for each other."

"You guys are too stubborn to actually admit that you are hopelessly in love with each other. So please kiss. Make us stop suffering from sexual tension." Bucky groaned.

"Is it true?" Steve whispered.

"Of course it is. I wouldn't have gotten shot for you two days ago if I didn't love you. I wouldn't worry about your safety every time you're away. I wouldn't update your suit if I didn't love you." Tony said, "Steve, I'd die for you."

Steve smiled brightly, "I would die for you too, Tony. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't in my life."

They stayed still for a second before lunging at each other and locking lips. They kissed like they were dying. They kissed tenderly. They kissed passionately. They kissed as they walked towards Steve's room. Once the door slammed shut, the rest of the Avengers sat in the living room quietly.

"Pay up bitches. What did we tell you? That's 100 bucks each." Bucky smirked.

Natasha smirked and looked at a shocked Thor.

"Thor? You okay?" Natasha asked at the quiet god.

"I must go. I must prepare the marriage of the two new rulers of Asgard. The wedding will be grand! It will take months to prepare but it must happen!" Thor exclaimed before placing two one hundreds down on the coffee table. Natasha took one as Bucky took the other. Thor sighed, picked up his hammer, and walked out.

"Is he serious? Are Tony and Steve going to become the new rulers of Asgard?" Wanda asked.

"Oh god... I hope not." Bruce shuddered at the idea of them ruling a realm.

"They'd make everything so sappy and sickening." Clint whined.

Bucky and Natasha smirked at each other. New plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write the wedding part? Please comments if you want the wedding part. Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
